


Baseline

by BDHXHX



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BDHXHX/pseuds/BDHXHX
Summary: 警告：Newt/Theseus暗示，路人/忒修斯，also Theseus has a vagina梗概：他们用那根魔杖指着指向他时，傲罗坚强的外壳终于出现了一丝裂痕。





	Baseline

他们用那根魔杖指着指向他时，傲罗坚强的外壳终于出现了一丝裂痕。

“这不可能……”忒修斯低声道，听起来几乎像是一声呻吟。但他认得这根魔杖，白蜡木柄身，珍珠母仗芯，下方不知名贝壳、骨骼、石灰的混合外层并不光滑，甚至还带有凸起的暗色条纹，像是动物身上兴奋鼓起的青筋，纽特十分为这个他人眼里看起来突兀的部分自豪，“我想我注定要和那些神奇动物建立起联系。”他温和的话语掩盖不住内心深处的惊喜，而忒修斯却在这时做了那个不去直视的人，那是多少年前的事了？忒修斯在国王十字火车站接回在霍格沃兹度过第一个学期的胞弟，纽特还没忒修斯的肩膀高，他的手掌也还小小的，但纽特握住这根已经被磕碰出痕迹的魔杖时，忒修斯就已经快要等待不了了。

在书桌下忒修斯小心地合拢了双腿，无声咒生效，难以启齿之处的粘滑悄然消失，却在纽特递过来他的魔杖时又流出了更多。忒修斯不怪罪父母，也不埋怨梅林，他坚信上天给了他这样一具包含了多余“部分”的身体一定是有别的用处，而不是让他像个婊子一样因为接住弟弟的魔杖就前后肉壁都剧烈收缩起来，甚至汁水浸湿内裤，顺着西装裤不吸水的布料流到膝窝。

它不应当让忒修斯觉得充满了性暗示，但繁盛的山茶花在忒修斯体内疯长，他不得不张开嘴，让其中一些花瓣溢出来。

他的弟弟用担心的眼神望着他，哀伤一转而过：“忒修斯，我知道它看起来很怪，但我觉得它真的很适合我。”

现在想起来的话纽特想必能够明白当时忒修斯发出的是怎样难耐的情叫了，这点上看人类和他们驯服的低等动物没有区别，纽特会比照出来。

在最狂野的梦境中忒修斯还想过纽特是不是在装傻，他早就知道哥哥为什么从来不肯在他长到一定年纪后再也不愿和他坐在一张沙发上。他们开始总是在各种方便藏起身体的地方见面，办公室，餐厅，书店，家族聚会的长桌上，还有让忒修斯跟丢了纽特的罗马下水道。

“他在哪。”

忒修斯尽量让自己显得冷静些，但没用，已经有人在对他吹口哨了。拿着纽特魔杖的巫师摘下礼帽，递给叛变的下属，然后走近他，把魔杖前端抵上忒修斯的嘴唇。

“小斯卡曼德还活着，你可以先给我们表演点节目，等下会有人把他带过来。”巫师耸肩。“当然了，节目效果不好的话我们可能会考虑下别的时间。”

他用磨损的尖端撩拨忒修斯紧闭的双唇，它还没被磨成完全规则的椭圆，突出的地方擦在忒修斯嘴角就像是漏出前液的马眼，在忒修斯下意识张开嘴的时候他们都笑了。使用了加强感官魔法的几个巫师已经闻到了傲罗身下的味道，比起直接给忒修斯灌下药剂他们更喜欢这样逼他，低劣的情欲往往更为动人。不对首席傲罗使用摄神取念也并非出于畏惧，而是出于傲慢。

忒修斯已经听够了人群的嘲笑，关于他同伴们的丧生，关于格林德沃集会意外后忒修斯即使再受人信任也还是被实施了权力隔离，“上一场战争中的英雄在下一场战争中可不是百分百胜算，我想斯卡曼德先生还是太年轻了。”为首的巫师在把忒修斯绑到椅子上后如此宣布。这没能击垮忒休斯，因为这几个月里他都在和这些指责作斗争，但然后那人继续说道：“ 而且你身上也没有什么有价值的情报了，但你的弟弟不一样。”

在场的所有人都看穿了忒修斯强撑表面下的虚无，这事情忒修斯还是最后一个知道的。从来都只想为弟弟做出榜样的长子从内部被撕裂了，在看到那根既是他的梦魇也是他隐秘的欢愉来源的魔杖后忒修斯终于开始崩溃了。

他爱他的弟弟，以一种让人赞叹却也可能会投来怀疑视线的方式爱着，还好纽特回应冷漠，于是忒修斯过于亲密的靠近能被理解成兄长的无奈之举。在大众看得见和看不见的地方，忒修斯都表现得像是他可以为了纽特做任何事情，实际上也是真的。

于是忒修斯张开他那比弟弟饱满得多的嘴唇，让仗头插进来。咸苦的味道强势地压在忒修斯的舌头上，和他想象的一样——天啊，他想要这个，长久以来都是如此，不需要忒修斯亲口承认，他的脚趾都蜷曲了起来，顶着皮鞋坚硬厚实的外壳开始疼痛。纽特掌心汗水蒸发后似乎仍在上面留下了潮湿的气息，还有粗糙的毛绒味，纽特平时会把它放在袖口里还是裤袋里？忒修斯不知道，他们已经很久没见面了，如果是后者他可以再把精力投入多一点，拥抱不能给忒修斯用大腿夹住纽特的的机会；二十多年过去了，忒修斯依然和十二岁一样渴望纽特。

可对方并不急着往里面伸，只是挑逗着忒修斯会跟着魔杖移动追过来的舌尖，等忒修斯本人意识到这样的羞辱后并且抿着嘴唇含住柱头的时候才停下。“张开。”巫师命令道。

忒修斯上面听话了，让他真的像拿老二操忒修斯一样从戳刺内部的软肉，在瘦削的脸颊上顶出形状，让他刮着傲罗敏感的上颚，看忒修斯又痒又舒服地呜咽起来，甚至伸出舌头想要勾住外面还没进来的部分让它不要再进来了，但他看上去就是在不知廉耻地自动舔弄，不得法地用舌肉摩擦弟弟反复抚摸的地方，把缺口都填满津液，追求更多。

可他下面没有，他紧紧挨在一起的腿根打着颤，但没有分开， 只是笔直朝着前方的鞋尖不自觉向里转过了一个角度，暴露出了难耐的心情。有人注意到了忒修斯别扭的姿势，“真他妈是个婊子。”他们唾了一口，可惜忒修斯听不到了，他的手都被绑在背后，这里也没有书桌帮他挡住下身，尽管多年习惯使用女性器官得到快感让忒修斯起码没有勃起，让事态变得更明显更糟糕，但甬道还是会噗啾地喷出蜜液，没有全套生长，只有洞口的部位敏感得令人难堪，没成熟的时候忒修斯还会在晚上抱着被子苦恼，学会在纽特面前隐藏后这不那么糟了，也就仅限不被发现那么糟，它到底没有收敛。

专注于口舌上的工作无法解决那里的问题，忒修斯能肯定身下又湿透了，何况插在他嘴里的是纽特的魔杖。忒修斯在梦中也耻于直接想象纽特的性器，纤长的魔杖是最好的替代品了，那也接近忒修斯用来自我满足的手指，一根就足够。他紧致的入口想要粗家伙但不是纽特的他不能。

把在嘴里抽插的棍子想成纽特的手指更加无济于事；忒修斯全身都突然彻底绷紧了，背德的幻想此时却统统洗刷了他的脑海，他像是浮在空中看着自己被捏住下巴更大地张开嘴接受玩弄，真正身处的却是虚幻的纽特的温柔对待，每次在出任务回来后，无往不胜的傲罗都会有种跪在弟弟面前的冲动，内心深处的某个小角落里忒修斯已经厌倦了不断地征服别人和被依靠，他想要纽特来接手他，温和的残忍也好，他们大可在纽特箱子里的小小屋子里干起来，零碎的物品掉下在忒修斯光裸的背部上留下痕迹，那会给忒修斯赢来纽特怜悯的亲吻。

焦糖一样甜蜜的纽特。主动抱住他，在之后似乎是想直接把他背回去的纽特。有比忒修斯小却也更多精瘦肌肉身体的纽特。

傲罗饥渴的阴道收紧得几近痉挛，上方口里有的东西它更需要，或者说忒修斯哪里都想被塞满。忒修斯闭上了眼睛，他不想看到对面巫师的表情。

含下半根魔杖的时候，为首的巫师突然拔了出来，换成了更像阴茎的那端再次插入，喉咙深处软肉被捅痛了呛出眼泪的忒修斯惊讶地睁开了，但他没有看到其实已经被带过来了的纽特。动情中忒修斯几乎能感受到魔杖上暴突血管一样的纹路真的在脉动着，像是有生命一样，它按压着忒修斯的喉口和舌头，牙齿要嗑到的时候忒修斯甚至还想用嘴唇包住，因为他不想咬伤它——巫师模仿着交媾动作加快了速度，最后重重一撞让忒修斯发出了干呕声，但他还是高潮了，爽得全身都在抖动。

 

他垂着眼睑，过了段时间才能看到纽特看不出感情色彩的脸，和纽特手里还滴着他口水的魔杖。而那时除了他们两个已经没有人不是倒在地上的了。


End file.
